


Street Scene

by Book_of_Kells



Series: Miami Night Life [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk to remember.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Scene

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is mine but it is just too much fun playing with it !

The silence gaped between them as Sandor followed his charge into the back alley. The little bird shrank into herself at he said in the hall, not offering anymore. He had no idea of where she lived, so taking the lead would be foolish. His car was parked at the end of the block, but after his blunt admission of catching her lie, she may not be so quick to jump into a strange man’s ride.

Whatever her life, whatever she hid, it was obvious that Sal & Davos were willing to help her. So if it was protecting she needed, who better than Dade County’s fierce Hound? 

The light from the street lamps illuminated the alley, making it easy to avoid the trashcans & fire escape ladders. The buildings were brick & mortar, unusual where most of the area was concrete. It was an interesting contrast & being different is always a plus. South Beach catered to the hedonistic while Overton catered to the up & coming. Maybe that was why the little bird was here.. She herself was up & coming.

Alayne reached the sidewalk, her back straight, neither looking left nor right, just staring at the park across the way. A light breeze smelling of salt, swept down the street, ruffling her hair. She stood still, turning over something in her mind. The tension was still there in her face but she looked more grim than upset. Her leather backpack rested on her opposite shoulder. It had bulges but those could be clothes or shoes, probably not guns or knives. If she knew how to use hardware, Sal wouldn’t have asked a favor. 

Sandor could see a few people milling around on the sidewalk. Mostly couples out for an evening stroll, or barflies heading to the next watering hole. There were a few more bars on the next few blocks, easy for people to park & float from one bar to the next. Cars moved slow on the two lane, not in any hurry or wanting to call attention to themselves. There were clubs still open a few blocks away, hopefully the trio of ass monkeys were causing problems over there by now. 

“ I live thru the park,” The little bird turned to him with her hands in her pockets of her coat.

He had never been this close before now. This close, her skin was like cream spread over the lovely bones of her face. Luminous blue eyes that could drown you if you weren’t careful, whose infinite depths protected her true self. In those fuck me pumps combined with her natural height, the little bird wasn’t so little, standing a few inches shorter than he. Fuck me sideways, he thought, but tall women were sexy ! 

“We can walk, I am parked at the end, “ He motioned to the black Toyota Tundra under a light not far from the stairs to Seaworths.

She stared at the truck for a moment, thoughts churning.

“Its ok. We can walk.” Sandor moved off the sidewalk into the street, looking both ways before he stopped in the middle of the road. Turning back to find her still on the sidewalk, she wore a puzzled expression, her head cocked to one side.

“You might be able to tell the difference in truth & lies, sir. But I doubt you would hurt me.” A smile tugged the corner of her mouth as she joined him in the street. 

Crossing the road together, they may not have been a couple but certainly they were an interesting pair. A few men looked twice at her as they passed, much to the chagrin of their partners. One genius went so far as to clip a trashcan. Embarrassed, the guy moved away with his head down. Sandor’s dark clothes, buzzed cut hair strolling along with a scorching hot babe would raise a few questions. In reflex to the male attention, she curled her hand around his bicep, moving closer to him. The slight sea breeze pulled her hair, rubbing it against her cheek, making Sandor wish it was his fingers on her skin.

“You always come off with that halfcocked shit to people you just met?” His gruffness was starting to show, mainly at being so close to her.

“Halfcocked shit? You have such a way with words.” Still brushing against him as she walked, the little bird gave his arm a squeeze. 

He wasn’t sure if it was in warning or an impulse but the feel of her hand burned him, making all of his hair stand on end. Even her light citrusy scent stroked his senses, giving warm & tingly feelings south of the border. Tugging absently at the shirt tail, Sandor refused to be quelled.

“That is what I said, girl. You put a lot of faith in thinking that I don’t having evil intentions.”

Her laugh was like her singing, musical. “I think that if you have had evil intentions, you wouldn’t have just sat the bar with a drink. Besides, Sal wouldn’t have asked a favor. He really hates owing anyone.”

Gruffly he shuffled forward on the sidewalk. “Salladhor’s a friend. He knows I won’t ask anything unless its bad shit. ”

Watching a couple nuzzling just ahead of them, she said, “I bet even then you wouldn’t go to him. You wouldn’t dump your problems on a friend.”

Sandor gave her an appraising look. Apparently, the little song bird was more than fluff, there was a working brain behind that face. Common mistake most men made, thinking women were stupid or insipid. This goddess was neither, though an air of innocence clung to her that made her seem naive. 

The street lights caught the colors in her hair, making it look like a roaring flame. It was a perfect analogy considering how hot she was making him. Wanting to touch that fire, wrap those glowing strands around his fist as he licked her neck up to those cute little ears. The numb cunts he had been with lately hadn’t killed his sex drive. Christ, it felt like his balls were jumping around in his boxers! 

Taking his arm from her so he could place is hand on her back, Sandor guided her around people. He wasn’t sure if the asshats might follow or cause problems. He glanced over his shoulder every few steps to make sure the little twats were not on their six. Sal must have kept them busy in the bar, giving the girl time to get out the back. 

He couldn’t bring himself to call her Alayne. The name tasted wrong, a lie that she served up to the clueless. Maybe it was a shield, a projection of who she wished she was as opposed to who she really is. “Alayne” wouldn’t have preferred grey dresses, such a drab color best seen in institutions. The name Alayne said wild, willing, shades of red. Hot red heels in the air, bright red lips around his cock, blood red nails scratching down his thighs.. No that wasn’t the little bird at his side, letting him protect her as he walked her home.

Laughing outright at the antics of a drunk mime, the little bird smiled up at him. “ And I thought the drunks at the bar were bad.”

Too lost in his thoughts & the girl’s words, Sandor failed to notice two mounted cops sat a few yards away, ticketing a beemer foolish enough to block a hydrant. Her laughter drew their notice, but Sandor’s huge frame kept it. One detached from his partner, letting his horse amble down the sidewalk in their direction. Fuck, Sandor murmured, it would be him on patrol tonight.

“Sandor! Fancy seeing you on this side of town.” The officer reached down to pat the animal’s neck, his eyes never leaving the little bird.

“Yeah, fancy that. You & Osney having a quiet night, Bronn?” Sandor replied conversationally, though inside he was seething. Better to have his pubic hair burned off, than watch Bronn flirt. It went against nature.

“Oh! We are having a quiet one, all right! But seems like the hound has caught quite a prize tonight!”

Without batting an eye, The Prize giggled, snuggling closer to the Hound.” Sandor, dearest, my feet are killing me, & you promised me a lemon oil massage. “Throwing a pout in Bronn’s direction,” You sir, are denying me what I was promised.”

Bronn sat back on his mount, confusion stamped on his face in bold letters. He completely missed the quick flash of shock that skirted Sandor’s face. Most women would have preferred Bronn’s company to Sandor’s, simply because he gave their ego a good stroke before he got his hands on the rest of them. But not tonight it seems.

“I did. Bronn, excuse us, if the little bird isn’t pleased” he replied, looking her full in the face just inches from his own” then this dog doesn’t get his reward.” 

Refusing to stop, Sandor ran his hand up her neck, brushing his thumb over her chin. That long graceful swan’s neck would be front & center in his fantasies for many moons to come. His fingers continued to glide up her face, skirting the underside of her full lips. The little bird’s body trembled under his touch & her breathing deepened enough to push her breasts against his chest. The electric velvet of her skin overwhelmed him, blocking out the world & sending all available blood straight to his groin. So close to her, that citrus scent tormenting him, chaining him, making him her slave. Her eyes were wide open, staring at him in fascination & something else he couldn’t place.

One moment he was thinking, the next his lips were enveloping hers in a blazing kiss. Her gasp was completely swallowed by lashing tongues & agile lips. Vaguely, he felt her hands move onto his face, one hand sliding to the nap. The scratch of those cream colored nails on his neck shot his arousal up that much higher.

It took a barking cough from Bronn to awake Sandor up to the reality that his hands were on her waist under her coat, jerking up her dress. Releasing her hips but grabbing her hand, Sandor took a step back to catch his breath. The little bird’s confused look made him wonder if he didn’t just push himself were he might not be wanted. 

“Hound, seems like you got a good evening planned. Enjoy!”

“Oh I plan too. Take care of yourself.” 

Sandor didn’t even spare Bronn a look. He didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was the woman in his arms with the confused look on her face. Damn, Sandor thought, how badly did I just fuck up!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Thank you again for the kudos & comments !


End file.
